You Give Love a Bad Name
by SydneeeyGrant
Summary: The new neighbour on Wisteria Lane brings out a side of Bree that she hasn't seen for a long time. Melrose Place crossover
1. Chapter 1

The realization of what'd just happened hit her like a train speeding down the tracks. She looked down at the crimson stream of blood running down the red head's face. "_Oh. My. God"_ she thought _"__**I**__ did this. This is all my fault!"_ As Bree Hodge looked in the mirror, something odd happened. The woman she saw looking back at her was someone she didn't recognize. This woman was dressed like her. She even looked like her. But Bree couldn't help but notice that something was off. This woman in the mirror had a psycho look in her eyes, like something straight out of a horror movie. All of a sudden Bree saw her reflection open it's mouth and say something that Bree herself would never say. _"Sydney Andrews was a bitch who deserved to die"_


	2. Chapter 2

Sydney Andrews sighed as she looked out the window of the moving van. "What's wrong babe?" her husband Michael asked.

Sydney paused before she spoke. "I still don't get why we had to move. I had a life in California! And now, because of **your **dumbass mistake, we have to relocate to Boringsville U.S.A!"

"I'm sorry Syd! I would've been happy staying in California, but you know I couldn't!"

"Ya," she replied with an eye roll "**you **had to leave California. What I don't get is why you had to take me with you. People like me are not meant for the suburbs!"

"People like…you?" Michael responded questioningly.

"Yes people like me!" Sydney snapped at her husband. "People in the suburbs are supposed to be nice, and stay home all the time, and bake cookies! We both know, I'm not very nice, and I sure as hell don't bake!"

"Look Syd, I know that this isn't exactly what you expected when we got back together. It's not even what I expected. But things change. And I know when you'll see the house all your worries about living in Fairview will walk out the door." Michael waited to see his wife's reaction, and was relieved when she cracked a small smile, even if it was just for a second, before her face went back to the pout she had given him many times in their relationship.

"Fine," Sydney said with a scowl, "But this house better be pretty damn impressive."

"You can be the judge of that," Michael smirked "4352 Wisteria Lane. We're home!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Wow! The Bolen house sure sold fast." Gabrielle Solis said to Lynette Scavo and Bree Hodge.

"Tell me about it! This is the third batch of muffins I've made this month!" Bree joked

"So…" Lynette said to Bree in anticipation, "You excited to have new next door neighbors?"

"As long as they're not murderers, pedophiles or eco-terrorists, I'm ecstatic!" Bree responded.

Not a second later a moving van pulled up to the house next door. Bree, Gabrielle and Lynette watched eagerly, all hoping to catch a glimpse of Wisteria Lane's newest residents. Two people emerged from the moving van. One was a brown haired man, who looked to be in his forties. The other was a thin woman who looked to be around her late thirties.

"So ladies, you ready to meet them?" Gabrielle asked.

"I guess?" Lynette responded.

"Do we really have a choice?" Bree said calmly.

Bree led Gaby and Lynette to the doorstep and waited for the new owners to answer. After waiting for around two minutes Bree knocked on the door again, this time much more forcefully.

"It's unlocked!" a woman's voice shouted from inside the house.

"Should we go in?" Bree heard Gaby whisper to Lynette

Silently, Lynette reached past Bree and grasped the door handle.

As the three friends entered the house, they saw the person who occupied the house that so many people moved in and out of. She was pretty. With her pale skin, deep red hair, and dangerous looking eyes, she was the kind of woman who made other wives want to keep a closer watch on their husbands. And, to the confusion of her new neighbors, she was laughing hysterically.

"Oh. My. God!" she said between breaths, looking at Bree.

A look of shock passed over Bree's face. She furrowed her brow. "What?" she asked.

Once she had composed herself, the woman called up to her husband "Michael! Come down here! You are not going to believe this!"

"What?" Bree repeated

"Oh my god. How many times can one person come back from the dead?" their new neighbor sneered at Bree, "You just listen to me **bitch!**"

Bree still in a state of shock from this odd woman's laughing fit managed to poise herself enough to reply "I beg your pardon?"

"Don't play dumb with me Kimberly!" For the first time, noticing the befuddled look on Bree's face, the woman started talking more slowly as if Bree were a kindergartener. "If you come anywhere near my husband, I will kill you!"

Bree turned around to see if her friends had anything to say, but they just stood there, looking dumbfounded and perplexed.

Just as Bree was about to leave, she heard another voice coming form upstairs. "Alright Syd." It said, "What wont I beli-," he stopped mid sentence and stared at the familiar face standing in their kitchen. He turned to his wife and offered up the best explanation he could think of. "I didn't know that she would be here."

"Of course! You would bring me to the one place where I would have to spend time with the people I hate most! Did I tell you? When we were driving up the street, I saw a guy who looked exactly like Matt! I just got here and I'm already sick of it!" Sydney turned on her heel and stomped up the stairs.

Bree decided that it was time to speak up. "Um, hi. My name is Bree Hodge. I live next door. And you are?"

"Dr. Michael Mancini." He responded shaking her hand. "And, I take it you've talked to my wife Sydney. I'm sorry about her."

"That's okay Doctor Mancini. But perhaps you could explain to me who this 'Kimberly' person who your wife, confused me for."


End file.
